sevenwatersfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:The Silence of Sevenwaters
There is a profound silence over the Sevenwaters Wiki. You would think it had only been around for a few months if you looked at some of the articles and didn’t check the dates. I have seen character descriptions that seem to be little more than stubs even though the books provide much more information. This is a rather saddening trend that I have become aware of since I came online. I am a member of fanfiction.net, and there are so few fanfics about Sevenwaters despite the ample fodder for them the books provide. The inactivity I have observed on the wiki is more proof that too few people have discovered the wonders of the ancient forest and the stories it has to tell. The forum is likewise devoid of life, so here I am, enlivening it. Come on, people! Break the silence! Unless, of course, your evil stepmother has turned your brothers into swans and you’re currently weaving shirts of starwort to save them, in which case, I entirely understand. :D ___ I've been the only one editing this wiki for a while now. I gave up editing until someone else came onto the wiki. I got tired of being the only one active on the wiki. So everyone please start editing! It would be lovely to see more people on this wiki. Chericola '' ___ I'll see what I can do about getting people interested in the series. I'd help out more myself, but I don't have the books to hand at the moment. When they become available on audible.com, I intend to snap them up with all possible speed. ''The Imaginatrix I don't know how to make another forum page, so I will just post this here. What really happened to Ciaran in Child of the Prophecy? The Lady Oonagh told Fainne that he was under her spell, but at the end he appeared at the battle for the islands seeming alright, and Fainne assumed that Oonagh had lied to her. But if Ciaran was not under Oonagh's spell, why did he not interrupt the battle earlier or visit Fainne earlier? Maybe Ciaran was under Oonagh's spell but managed to break the spell just in time to interrupt the battle. And what was with Ciaran anyway in the whole novel? He left Fainne with his evil mother who he knew was evil and he did not even trust her and he still left Fainne alone with her. Was this because of Oonagh's influence or was it to prepare Fainne for her destiny? Also, no one is editing the wiki much now. How could we get people onto the wiki? Chericola I...honestly don't know. Maybe I should ask the author herself. I personally suspect he knew what she was preparing for, and he wanted her to make the choice herself, but I can't be sure. He was really getting sick near the beginning of the book, before Fainne left, so he might have still been under a spell. I'll see if I can get Juliet to answer. If I get a response, I'll post it in a new thread. You can create new threads on the forum itself, but there should be an artical about it in the help section. :D On a more on-topic note, I now have access to all six books! I've only downloaded the first half of Flame of Sevenwaters so far, but when I can, I'll get the other half off of Audible. I still remember all the details of 'Twixt Firelight and Water, as I must have read that novella about a hundred times. I fell in love with the series because of Conri and Aisha. I just wish that it would be turned into an audiobook. It's now part of a collection of Juliet's short fiction called Prickle Moon. I'll add that to the page later. :D The Imaginatrix Yay! :) I'm so glad! I've just started rereading Daughter of the Forest again, and it still as good a read as the first time. I've also downloaded all six books from Tuebl for free, so I can read them anytime now. I haven't been able to find a copy of Twixt Firelight and Water, though. Chericola Well, I think Prickle Moon is in Ebook format, but you could also try Legends of Australian Fantasy. The separate Ebook is probably no longer available, but I don't know this for sure. Still haven't gotten an Email back from Juliet, but she's extremely busy, so we might be waiting for a while. The Imaginatrix. ''-----'' Guys! I'm so sorry for the silence! I do get emails every time someone edits stuff, and it warms my heart that this Wiki keeps growing. :))'' ~ Jen7waters'' Greetings, friend! Thank you for creating this wiki! Let's hope more people come to give it love in the future. This series deserves more devotees than it seems to have. :) The Imaginatrix